Camino de sombras
by Mitsuki-06
Summary: Un antiguo mal surge de entre las sombras y una nueva estudiante llega al palacio de jade, la cual jugo un papel importante en el pasado de uno de nuestros héroes. Una historia llena de romance y aventura mi primer fic
1. Nuevo estudiante

**Bueno estas es mi primera historia así que porfis no vallan a ser tan malos, tengo problemas para expresar mis ideas, bueno ya que mi teclado no funciona escribo con teclado en pantalla así que les pido que me informen sobre alguna falta ortográfica, bueno solo queda decir que:**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece: le pertenece a Dremworks**

El sol comenzaba salir por detrás de las montañas, iluminando el lugar conocido como el valle de la paz, en el Palacio de jade se podía respirar un ambiente lleno de paz y calma. –PAAANDAAAA- si lleno de paz y calma, esos eran los gritos del muy querido por todos, Maestro shifu, el cual como era de costumbre se paraba al final del pasillo para despertar a sus estudiantes, los cueles cuales como era de costumbre también siempre había uno en especial que se quedaba dormido y no respondía al llamado de su maestro –Panda despierta- dijo Shifu entrando a la habitación de Po, el cual todavía dormido responde -mmm cinco minutitos más- dijo mientras se cubría por completo con la sabana, Shifu ya con un tic en el ojo, -PAAANDA DESPIRTA- grito a todo pulmón mientras le quitaba las sabanas de encima a po y lo jalaba de la oreja al pasillo, situación que le dio gracia a casi todos sus compañeros, los cuales hacían el esfuerzo de no reírse para no hacer enojar más a su maestro.

El maestro Shifu se fue a parar al inicio del pasillo y ya un poco más calmado prosiguió a decir con el tono más serio del mundo -Bueno estudiantes quiero que vallan todos a desayunar y des pues quiero que vallan al salón de los héroes ya que tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles.- dicho esto se dispuso a salir de ahí e ir al salón de los héroes para meditar un poco en lo que esperaban a sus estudiantes. Los cuales solo se miraron entre sí con la mirada llena de confusión para después dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar, el camino a la cocina fue completamente silencioso, al llegar a la cocina se dispusieron a tomar sus asientos y todo seguía en un algo incómodo silencio.

Fue varios minutos después que uno de ellos trato de romper ese silencio y crear algo de conversación –oigan ¿qué creen que quiera decirnos el maestro Shifu?- ese fue mono tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente, -No lo sé, pero para que lo haya dicho en serio debe ser algo muy importante, por lo cual debemos enterarnos lo más antes posible- dijo Tigresa en un tono serio característico de ella, seguido de esto termino su desayuno salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón de los héroes, los demás hicieron lo mismo que ella para ir averiguar de una vez por todas lo que tenía que decirles su maestro.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE

Una extraña figura encapuchada caminaba por un sendero que llevaba al valle, -Por fin, dentro de poco llegare al valle de la paz-. Dijo la sombra mientras continuaba su camino.

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES

Se encontraba el maestro Shifu meditando frente la piscina que tenía la estatua de un dragón en el techo, en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a los cinco furiosos y al Guerrero dragón. –Maestro- dijeron todos al uniso mientras hacían una reverencia como muestra de respeto –Alumnos- dijo Shifu mientras volteaba a ver a sus estudiantes –Como les dije antes tengo muy importantes que comunicarles y es que hace una semana recibí una carta de un viejo amigo que dirige una academia de kung fu en un pueblo lejano…-

-y que decía la carta- pregunto po curioso e interrumpiendo al maestro Shifu el cual lo miro serio y solo embozo una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo cual shifu solo soltó un ligero suspiro y continuo contando –como les decía él dirige academia de kung fu y tiene muy buenos estudiantes, pero entre todos hay uno que destaca, y me ha pedido a mí que lo entrene aquí en el palacio, a lo que yo he aceptado, por lo que a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante- termino de decir shifu.

-¿Queee?- Gritaron todos completamente sorprendidos -ya me oyeron abra un nuevo estudiante y quiero que lo o la traten como un miembro del equipo ¿entendido?- dijo shifu con voz calmada –maestro solo quisiera saber, sobre ¿qué especie es o como se llama?- pregunto Víbora –Lamentablemente no poseo esa información víbora pero no debe tardar en llegar así que pronto lo sabremos- dijo serio el maestro

-Eh maestro si dice que está por llegar ¿no deberíamos ir a buscarlo?- pregunto dudoso mono –no creo que sea necesario, en lo que hablamos debe de estar en las escaleras, así que vamos a recibirlo a la entrada- los demás se miraron entre ellos para después seguir a su maestro.

MOMENTOS ANTES EN EL VALLE

Una extraña sombra encapuchada caminaba por las calles del valle ganándose varias miradas curiosas de parte de los pobladores –ahg donde quedara el palacio- dijo la sombra mirando de un lado para otro –bueno creo que tendré que preguntar- dijo caminando hacia un ganso que caminaba llevando una caja llena de vegetales -disculpe señor me ¿podría decir dónde queda el palacio de Jade?- pregunto al ganso –claro con gusto, mira ve por aquella calle al final de esta encontraras unas largas escaleras estas te llevaran al palacio- explico el ganso amablemente -bueno gracias señor- agradeció –por favor, llámame señor Ping- pidió el ganso –bueno señor ping me tengo que ir espero verlo luego- dijo despidiéndose con una mano y encaminándose hacia donde le habían indicado.

Al llegar a las escaleras las miro de arriba hacia abajo y soltó un gran suspiro –ah esto será una gran subida- dijo empezando a subir las grandes escaleras.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Nuestros héroes y el maestro estaban parados en la entrada del palacio –oigan ¿Cómo crean que sea el nuevo?- pregunto mantis, -no sé pero debe ser alguien bárbaro- dijo po con mucha emoción en su voz, -Bueno yo espero que sea tan bueno en kung fu como dicen- dijo tigresa seriamente –bueno yo espero que sea una chica- dijo víbora con una gran sonrisa ganándose una mirada rara de parte de los chicos –¿Que es mucho pedir a alguien con quien hablar y maquillarse?- dijo víbora molesta –si pero ahí tienes a tigresa- dijo mono ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la felina –alguien que le guste hacerlo- dijo víbora rodando los ojos.

AFUERA DE PALACIO

La sombra terminaba de subir las escaleras –fiiu al fin, tendré que acostumbrarme a esto- dijo con voz cansada –bueno ahí voy- dijo con voz decidida mientras tocaba la enorme puerta la cual fue abierta por el maestro Shifu –maestro es un placer conocerlo- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia –te estábamos esperando adelante pasa- dijo shifu amablemente –gracias maestro- dijo mientras entraba a donde estaban los demás –los maestros del palacio de jade es un placer conocerlos- dijo haciendo una reverencia la cual fue devuelta por los demás, todos miraban a la figura encapuchado, pero mono la miraba de una forma entre curiosa y dudosa "¿será que es? No, no creo el calor ya me altero" pensaba el primate –por qué no te presentas- dijo el maestro shifu al ver que nadie hacia o decía nada –así claro lo siento- dijo la sombra dicho esto se quitó la capucha e hiso a un lado la capa de esta sin quitársela, revelando lo que no cualquiera creería dejando a todos muy sorprendidos en especial a cierto primate

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo dejen sus comentarios acepto críticas y sugerencias bueno besos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. El reencuentro

**Holaa aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, puede que este y el primer y este capítulo hayan sido algo aburridos pero las cosas se ponen interesantes a partir del tercer capítulo ;)**

**Quiero agradecerle a Little tigress: Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dreamwords **

Frente a ellos había una coneja, solo que en ella había algo diferente ya que era más alta que cualquier otro de su especie, era de pelaje blanco, sus ojos eran de color verde claro, traía puesto un pantalón negro, un cinturón de color morado que dejaba colgando dos cintas del lado derecho y una blusa china de manga corta esta era de color lila y tenía dibujado en una esquina una media luna y una estrella de color morado, usaba una sombra de ojos color lila y un brillo labial color rosado. **(N/A espero que se haya entendido la descripción, no soy buena describiendo cosas)**

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos pues los de su especie no suelen pelear y son muy pacíficos, -bueno me presente- dijo sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, sobre todo acierto primate el cual estaba más que convencido que ella era quien el creía que era –bueno para empezar, mi nombre es…- -¿Rin?- fue interrumpida por mono quien la miraba con duda -¿mono?- pregunto esta con el mismo tono de duda, Este solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza -¡oh por dios mono!- dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a mono –no puedo creer que seas tú ah pasado tanto tiempo- dijo mono deshaciendo el abrazo –sí, siete años para ser exactos- dijo rin con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Ejem- carraspeo el maestro –por lo que puedo ver ustedes dos ya se conocían- dijo con una ceja alzada, -este ehh, SI nos conocemos desde la infancia- respondió con nerviosismo mono –bueno creo que es hora de ir al salón de entrenamiento para ver qué tan buena eres así que andando- dijo shifu empezando a caminar.

Todos iban caminando en grupos hasta adelante iba el maestro shifu, seguido por mono y Rin quienes platicaban muy animadamente, seguidos de po, grulla y mantis y de ultimo venían víbora y tigresa.

-¿y qué opinas?- pregunto la reptil.

-mmm no lo sé no me da mucha confianza- respondió tigresa seria

-ay ya vas a empezar- reprocho víbora –tu no confías ni en tu propia sombra, además mira se nota que es muy buena amiga de mono- dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban Rin y Mono riendo de quien sabe qué cosa.

-creo que tienes razón, pero que te digo así soy yo- dijo Tigresa sonriéndole a su amiga

-y sabes que es lo mejor- dijo víbora con mucha emoción -¿Qué? Pregunto la felina –que al fin tengo alguien con quien maquillarme- dijo víbora con toda la emoción del mundo, tigresa solo rodo los ojos por el comentario de su amiga, aunque tenía que admitir que le agradaba la idea de tener a otra chica en el palacio, ya que este se había convertido en "El palacio de los machistas "como le decía víbora.

CON LOS CHICOS

-oigan chicos ¿no creen que mono está muy apegado a la nueva?- dijo mantis con cierto toque de celos en su voz.

-pues no ¿Por qué lo dices?- dice grulla extrañado por la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿ceeelooos?- pregunta Po con un tono de burla

-JA ¿yo? ¿Celoso? Por favor, no es que tenga miedo que ella me valla a quitar a mi mejor amigo pff como se les ocurre- dijo mantis nervioso para después darse cuenta que había hablado de más

-Ahh con que ya apareció el peine- dijo Po con una sonrisa burlona

-tienes miedo que te cambie por ella- dijo Grulla con el mismo tono burlón

-no te preocupes mantis, tu eres su mejor amigo mono jamás te cambiara- dijo Po con una sonrisa – además si están tan juntos es porque llevan años sin verse, ya verás cómo en unos días empezaran a pelearse por todo- dijo grulla

-si tienen razón ella sería su mejor amiga y yo su mejor amigo, además sé que no podrá resistirse a nuestra tradición de "hazle una broma al nuevo"- dijo mantis frotándose las tenacitas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

CON MONO Y RIN

-Entonces así fue como po y yo vencimos a escorpión- dijo mono con una sonrisa triunfal

-jejeje linda historia- dijo Rin, luego de eso hubo un silencio incomodo ninguno decía nada y evitaban cruzarse le mirada.

-sabes Rin- dijo mono haciendo que la coneja lo volteaba a ver –estos años que pasamos separados de verdad que te extrañe, extrañe tus regaños, extrañe hacerte bromas para que después me dejaras una semana en la cama- dijo mono mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-yo también te extrañe mono y puede decirse que también extrañe tus bromas- dijo rin mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. **(N/A quiero aclarar que todas las conversaciones ocurrieron al mismo tiempo en lo que llegaban de la entrada al salón de entrenamiento)**

Por fin llegaron al salón de entrenamiento, y todos se pusieron en fila frente a su maestro.

-Rin vamos a hacer una pequeña pelea para ver que ten buena eres en un combate, mono tu pelearas contra ella- ambos amigo hicieron una reverencia diciendo –si maestro- -pero- dijo mono sin magia- dijo con una mirada acusadora, lo que dijo dejo mi confundidos a su maestro y amigo, que quiso decir con "sin magia".

-como quieras- dijo Rin rodando los ojo –esperen un momento dijo el maestro shifu –a que se refería mono con magia- dijo shifu – ¿Que no sabe?, creí en que se lo mencionaron en la carta- dijo rin esto último en un susurro que todos alcanzaron a escuchar –bueno la cosa está en que soy aprendiz de hechicera y a eso se refería mono- dijo Rin para aclarar las cosas.

-con que hechicera eh ¿puedes aplicar la magia en combata?- pregunto el maestro –eh si, podría pero se me haría muy difícil ya que no se muchos hechizos de combate- respondió Rin –mmm ya veo entonces prosigamos con él en encuentro, sin magia- dijo el maestro shifu

Mono y Rin se colocaron en posición de batalla esperando la señal de su maestro –ahora- esa era la señal, mono fue el primero en atacar tratando de darle a su contrincante con una patada en el estómago, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada, Rin ataco con golpe al estómago el cual fue bloqueado, mono ataco con una serie de puñetazos los cuales en su mayoría fueron bloqueados o esquivado, ahora era el turno de rin la cual aprovecho la cercanía para darle un golpe en la cara el cual hizo que mono retrocediera unos pasos, seguido de esto Rin llego con una patada voladora, enviando a mono a una pared donde se quedó atorado dando fin al combate siendo rin la ganadora.

-eso fue bárbaro Rin- dijo muy animado po –jejeje gracias po- respondió Rin con una sonrisa –lo hiciste muy bien tienes mucha habilidad como para haber vencido al maestro mono- dijo shifu felicitado a su nueva alumna –gracias maestro- dijo Rin haciendo una reverencia.

-oigan, hablando de mono ¿Dónde se metió?- dijo mantis mirando para todos lados, para después encontrarlo tratando de salir de la pared donde había quedado atorado.

-oigan ¿me ayuda?- pidió el simio, grulla y po fueron a asistirlo –jajaja no puedo creerlo mono con esta es la tercera vez que una chica te patea tu monesco trasero en lo que va de la semana- se burló po jalando a su amigo –y eso que es miércoles- continuo burlándose grulla –ja ja ja quieren dejar de burlarse y sacarme de aquí- dijo Mono ya cansado de tantas burlas, después de un rato lograron sacar a mono de la pared.

-Muy bien alumnos, es todo por hoy, pueden tomarse el resto del día libre- dicho esto el maestro shifu salió del salón de entrenamientos.

-muy bien si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación- dijo tigresa saliendo del salón de entrenamientos, -Tigresa espera- grito po mientras corría para alcanzar a la felina los demás salieron del salón de entrenamiento.

-Oye Rin ¿no te gustaría ir a recorrer el palacio y después el valle?- pregunto mono a su amiga –claro mono me encantaría- respondió la chica –entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo mono muy animado tomando de la mano a su amiga, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en esta –vamos tenemos mucho que ver- dijo empezando a correr.

-emmm oye Grulla- llamo la reptil nerviosa a su amigo –¿si víbora?- dijo grulla volteando a ver a su amiga –Este me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme al valle es que tengo que comprar unas cosas y no quiero ir sola- dijo víbora nerviosa –claro víbora será divertido- dijo grulla con una sonrisa –jeje gracias grulla- dijo víbora devolviendo la sonrisa.

- Tigresa espera- grito Po tratando de alcanzar a la felina, -si Po ¿pasa algo?- dijo tigresa –no nada, solo me preguntaba si tuuuu…- en ese momento el panda se quedó mudo se estaba arrepintiendo de decirle a la maestra –si ¿yoooo?- dijo tigresa animándolo a continuar -me preguntaba si tu QUISIERAS IR A RESTAURANTEDE MI PAPÁ CONMIGO- dijo po tan rápido que tigresa apenas pudo entender lo que dijo –claro po me gustaría ir contigo- dijo con una sonrisa –bueno entonces es una cita, digo una salida de amigos, digo no es que n me gustaría tener una cita contigo, digo porque fea no eres, digo nos vemos después- dicho esto el panda salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la felina sola con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

**Bueno algo corto pero tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos :D**


	3. Citas

**Hola a todos a todos aquí está el tercer capítulo espero les guste.**

**Little tigress: hola que bueno que te guste mi fic gracias por tu comentario, bueno sobre tus fic solo he leído uno "místico presente, errores del pasado y oportunidades del futuro" me gusta pero siempre se me olvida dejarte un review ojala te guste este capítulo, besos. **

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a dremworks.**

Era sin duda una linda tarde en valle, un buen día para que ciertas parejitas la pasen bien. Mono y Rin habían terminado su recorrido por el palacio y ahora daban un paseo por el valle.

-Ven Rin hay algo que quiero mostrarte- dijo mono llevando o más bien arrastrando de la mano a Rin.

-está bien, pero no me arrastres mono- dijo rin tratando que su amigo la soltara.

-ups lo siento- dijo mono deteniéndose frente un gran árbol –ven sube- dijo mono empezando a trepar el árbol.

-oye, espérame- grito la chica empezando a trepar con mucha dificultada.

-ay quien te entiende Rin primero dices: "ay mono suéltame" y ahora dices "ay por favor espérame"- se burló mono imitando la voz de una niña llorona, haciendo enojar a la coneja.

Cuando por fin pudo subir, se acerca a mono y le mete un gran puñetazo en la cara a mono. –auch y eso porque- se quejó el simio.

-porque, nadie, repito NADIE se burla de mi- dijo Rin amenazadoramente agarrando a del cuello al simio y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Poco a poco fue relajando Rin la mirada a un punto que solo se quedó contemplando los ojos azules de su amigo, esos ojos que tanto extrañaba, esos ojos que no vio durante siete años, él se quedó de igual manera contemplando los hermosos ojos verdes de su amiga

-eh ¿Rin?- llamo mono a su amiga al ver que no lo soltaba, el cual estaba sonrojado por tenerla tan de cerca, sonrojo que su pelaje pudo disimular.

-e... este lo siento- dijo la coneja soltando al simio y mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo; el cual su pelaje blanco no supo disimular.

Un gran e incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos, ninguno articulaba palabra algo y seguían sin dirigirse la mirada –eh linda vista ¿no?- dijo por fin Rin sin voltear a ver a mono.

-eh, este, SI, me gusta venir a aquí se puede ver casi todo el valle desde aquí- respondió mono de igual manera.

El silencio volvió, ambos miraban en distintas direcciones tratando de buscar algo que les ayudara a crear algo de qué hablar y dejar esa gran incomodidad, pero, ¿Por qué se sentían así? ¿Qué no se supone que son solo amigos?, _"¿No será que…? NO, por dios Rin eso paso hace años no creo que lo recuerde, pero, ¿y si, si lo recuerda?". _ Pensaba la coneja, seguía mirando de un lado a otro buscando algo que la sacara de esa situación.

Hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre algo que le llamo la atención, se sorprendió mucho ya que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo –oye mono ¿Qué hay entre esos dos?- pregunto Rin llamando la atención del simio, el cual volteo a ver hacia donde estaba viendo su amiga y al igual que ella se sorprendió mucho con lo que estaban viendo.

Estaban viendo a po y a tigresa entrar al restaurante del señor Ping los dos solos, pudieron ver como el padre de Po salía a recibirlos, los guiaba a una mesa, luego se retiraba siendo seguido por el panda.

MOMENTOS ANTES CON PO Y TIGRESA.

Po y Tigresa se dirigían hacia el restaurante del padre de po, al llegar fueron recibidos por un muy alegre ganso. –Po, hijo que bueno verte- dijo el ganso abrazando a su hijo –hola, pa´- saludo po a su padre.

-Buenas tardes señor Ping- saludo cortésmente la felina –oh, maestra tigresa, es un placer tenerla por aquí- saludo el ganso con una sonrisa –bueno sígame los guiare a su mesa- dijo encaminándose a una mesa vacía, -bueno enseguida les traigo su sopa, po ¿puedes ayudarme con algo en la cocina?- pregunto -claro papá- dijo po siguiendo a su padre a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina el ganso cambio su gentil sonrisa por una picarona incomodando al panda -¿Qué?- pregunto el panda incómodo por la mirada del ganso.

-Veo que al fin tuviste el valor para invitarla a una cita- dijo el ganso sin quitar la sonrisa.

-ay papá ¿ya vas a empezar?- se quejó Po

-si ya voy a empezar- dijo serio el ganso –Po, lo que hace feliz a un padre es que su hijo sea feliz, y tu felicidad esta allá- dijo el ganso señalando a tigresa

-¿enserio papá?- dijo po sonriendo

-si hijo, pero sabes que me haría más feliz-

-¿Qué?-

-Nietos, ahora sal de aquí y ves cómo le haces para conquistarla- dijo el ganso entregándole dos platos de fideos y sacándolo de la cocina.

Po soltó un gran suspiro y regreso a su mesa.

DE REGRESO CON MONO Y RIN

-¿y bien?- pregunto Rin volteando a ver a su amigo olvidándose de lo de hace un rato.

-la verdad no tengo idea, solo sé que Po siente algo por Tigresa y por lo que veo al fin a invitarla a salir- dijo el simio

-y ¿qué me dices de Grulla y Víbora?- pregunto la coneja

-¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto por la curiosidad de su amiga –mira- dijo su amiga, mono voltea a ver y ve a víbora y grulla en un puesto de cosas de chicas siendo mal acompañados por un insecto verde.

_ ¿qué te parece?- dijo víbora mostrándole un moño color amarillo

-mmm me parece que se te vería lindo- dijo grulla haciendo sonrojar a la serpiente

-neee ese no es tu color- dijo mantis desde el sombrero de grulla

-Mantis porque estás aquí- dijo víbora molesta por la presencia del insecto.

-eh bueno pues no sé si tenga edad para escuchar esto, pero, mi mamá y mi papá se quisieron mucho…-

-MANTIS NO ME REFERIA A ESO- grito enojada la serpiente.

-víbora quiso decir que, que haces aquí molestando- aclaro grulla

-aaaaah claro, bueno pues no encuentro a mono y a po por ningún lado y bueno quise acompañarlos, además necesito comprar unas "cosas"- dijo el insecto

-está bien puedes venir pero no molestes ok- dijo víbora mirando al insecto el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué opinas?- pregunto mono a su amiga los cuales habían escuchado toda la conversación

-Que, enserio ese no es su color- dijo Rin con una mirada de disgusto dirigida hacia el moño que aun sostenía la reptil y ganándose una mirada extraña de parte del simio -¿Qué?- pregunto al ver la mirada de su amigo -¿enserio?- pregunto mono –ah claro tú te rejerías a ellos, bueno pues…- dijo Rin pensativamente volteando a ver primero a Po y tigresa y luego a Grulla y víbora.

-Qué me dices si les damos una mano- dijo Rin sonriéndole a su amigo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto mono con curiosidad

-me refiero a hacer que tanto Po y Tigresa al igual que Grulla y Víbora se hagan novios- dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa-

-mmm no estoy seguro de eso, Po no tiene el valor de pedirle a Tigresa que sea su novia, Tigresa nunca aceptaría que le gusta alguien y mucho menos si ese alguien es Po y Víbora y grulla han sido mejores amigos desde que se conocen—dijo mono cuyas últimas palabras hicieron sentir mal a Rin -¿Acaso es malo que los mejores amigos puedan ser pareja- pregunto Rin tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-No, no quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es que ninguno quera confesársele al otro por miedo a arruinar su amistad- dijo Mono haciendo que su amiga se sintiera mejor, "_y yo sé bien lo que se siente eso"_ pensaron ambos.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero vamos no perdemos nada con intentar- dijo Rin tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-Está bien te ayudare- dijo mono haciendo que su amiga sonriera -¿entonces por dónde empezamos?- pregunto el simio, la coneja miro hacia donde se encontraban Po y Tigresa, los cuales hablaban de quien sabe qué cosa, llevo su mano a su barbilla como señal que estaban pensando, voltea a ver a su amigo y sonrió, -tengo una idea, espérame aquí ya vuelvo- dijo Rin saltando del árbol dejando a mono confundido, -me pregunto a donde fue- dijo mono para sí mismo.

Cinco minutos después regreso Rin con una hermosa rosa roja en la mano, -¿Una rosa?, ¿para qué quieres una rosa?, pregunto mono confundido –es para que Po se la dé a tigresa- respondió Rin –disculpa genio, pero ¿Cómo piensas hacerle para darle la rosa a Po sin que Tigresa te mire y sospeche?- dijo mono en tono de burla y cruzando los brazos –mira y aprende- dijo Rin en un tono retador, estiro la mano con la que sostenía la rosa, tanto la rosa como la mano de Rin se cubrieron de un aura verde, acto seguido la rosa floto por si sola y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a po sin que nadie la viera hasta posarse en las piernas de Po y haciendo desaparecer el aura verde.

Rin volteo a ver a mono con una sonrisa triunfal –un hechizo de telequinesis ¡genial¡- exclamo mono quien se asomó al igual que Rin para ver a sus amigos.

Po sintió como algo caía sobre sus piernas, al principio creyó que era Mantis molestando pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de una rosa, ¿Cómo había llegado una rosa ahí?, tomo la rosa con su pata y la levanto.

-¿y esa rosa?- pregunto tigresa al ver la rosa, Po no sabía que contestarle no le diría algo como: eh es una rosa que me cayó del cielo ¿quieres quedártela? –es… es… es para ti- respondió Po nerviosamente extendiendo la mano para entregársela –gracias Po, es muy bonita- dijo tigresa tomando la rosa y sonriéndole al panda, -jeje que bueno que te guste- dijo po con voz de galán de telenovela (¿?)

-Mmm empezare los preparativos para la boda- dijo Sr. Ping espiando desde la cocina

Rin miraba a Mono con una sonrisa triunfal, -está bien, está bien tuviste razón con la rosa pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- dijo mono volteando a ver a sus otros amigos –no lo sé, es tu turno de pensar en algo- dijo Rin mirando a ver a la pareja mal acompañada.

Mono se puso pensativo, ¿Qué podría hacer por sus amigos?, sus ojos se posaron sobre el insecto verde que lo único que hacia ahí era hacer estorbo –Que tal si les damos algo de privacidad- dijo mono sonriéndole a su amiga la cual poso sus ojos sobre el insecto –gran idea- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa, para después devolver su vista al pequeño insecto el cual se encontraba parado frente a un montón de barriles -y ya sé cómo ponerla en práctica- dicho esto su mano se volvió a cubrir por un aura verde al igual que unos de los barriles el cual se elevó y cayó encima de mantis seguido de esto una gran piedra cubierta por el mismo brillo cayó encima del barril para que evitara que insecto escapara fácilmente.

-Buen trabajo Rin- dijo Mono felicitando a su amiga –Gracias- dijo la coneja orgullosa de su trabajo

-oye ¿y mantis?- pregunto grulla al notar que mantis ya no estaba con ellos –emm no lo sé tal vez regreso al palacio- dijo víbora sin darle importancia al asunto –bueno sigamos- dijo grulla igual, sin darle importancia, los dos continuaron caminando solo que esta vez más juntos el uno del otro.

-y bien ¿aun crees que no podamos unirlos?- pregunto Rin a Mono –está bien creo que si podemos juntarlos- dijo derrotado mono -¿entonces? Equipo- dijo Rin extendiendo la mano –equipo- dijo mono dándole la mano a su amiga, ambos se quedaron quietos sin decir nada, con la mano entrelazada les gustaba sentir el calor que les daba sentir la mano del otro –emm creo que deberíamos regresar se hace tarde- dijo por fin mono –si tienes razón- dijo Rin viendo al cielo notando que pronto oscurecería, ambos saltaron del árbol y se fueron corriendo al palacio.-

Todos estaban en la cocina teniendo una linda cena en compañía de su nueva compañera y amiga, todos le hacían preguntas como ¿Qué edad tienes? O ¿enserio eres hechicera? Las cuales fueron respondidas con un simple veinticuatro que es la misma edad de mono o con el hechizo de telequinesis que uso para levantar unos centímetros la mesa causando la impresión de todos menos de mono quien ya conocía ese hechizo.

-¿y desde cuando se conocen?- pregunto víbora –nos conocemos desde los cuatro así que desde hace veinte años, aunque no nos vimos en estos últimos siete años- dijo Rin con tono de melancolía –oigan ¿no sienten como si se les olvidara algo?- pregunto pensativa Rin

-a veces-

-siempre-

-nunca-

-de vez en cuando-

Fueron las respuestas que obtuvo –bueno supongo que no importa- dijo Rin olvidándose del tema.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Mono?, ¿Po? ¿Grulla? ¿Víbora? ¿Tigresa? ¿Rin? ¿Mami?- decía un asustado Mantis el cual estaba encerrando en un barril.

**Bueno como prometí este capítulo fue más largo, como algunos pudieron ver Rin y Mono son mejores amigos de la infancia, pero paso algo entre ellos que los hace sentir incomodos cuando están solo.**

**Bueno es todo por hoy besos Mitsuki fuera paz.**


End file.
